Boda
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno este es un fanfics dedicado a todos los seguidores de la parega de pokemon favorita de todos y la primera y en espesial para sirenita misty disfrutalo chica y que la fueza los acompañe y dejen comentarios si les gusto


BODA

BODA

El día llegaba a su fin lentamente había sido un hermoso día en el paraíso de lo que conforma la región del archipiélago de las islas naranjas

El solo había brillado como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia y la dulce brisa marina ayudaba mucho a resistir ese abrasante calor que en lugar de quemar la piel la envolvía en un abrazo casi maternal

Ay estamos los dos uno frente a el otro, ella vestida con un una ropa casi idéntica a la que usaba el día que la conocí lo único que cambio era quizás que ahora yo era un poquito mas alto que ella a un que seguía siendo tan hermosa como lo eran entonces, su pelo suelto moviéndose con cada pequeña brisa marina, solo cubierto por un ligero velo coronado con mi gorra de la liga pokemon así tanto tiempo que la conocía y todavía me quedaba maravillado ante su belleza casi celestial

Por un momento tuve dudas de lo que estaba a punto de hacer si nos conocíamos desde ase tiempo y a un que por algún tiempo nos separamos para seguir cada uno nuestras vidas sentíamos una especie de conexión entre los dos que nos hacia muy difícil dejar de pensar el uno del otro, pero si ella no sintiera lo que yo siento por ella creo que nunca hubiera aceptado mi propuestas recuerdo ese día como si viera sido a penas ese unas horas como olvidar un día como ese

Era de tarde cuando llegue a ciudad celeste, había participado en la liga pokemon de la región norte pero algo había cambiado en mi además de el hecho que fue el primer viaje pokemon donde viaje solo en todo el viaje excepto por algunos días que me encontré con richie cerca de la ciudad de cerúlea debo admitir que el me ayudo mucho respecto a la decisión que había tomado, no se pero siempre lo considerare como el hermano que siempre quise con solo verme creo que comprendió lo que mi atormentada alma necesitaba este viaje lo había iniciado casi para escapar de mi soledad estar por mas de unos meses en pueblo paleta me llenaban de melancolía era como un animal encerrado y creo que cuando tuve la oportunidad de irme de ay lo hice sin basilar esta ves solo pikachu me acompaño quería retomar mi vida y lo haría de nuevo fue entonces que tuve que pasar forzosamente por ciudad celeste sin darme cuenta algo me hacia dirigirme hacia el gimnasio sin que yo supiera que era

Como si mi interior pidiera a gritos poderla volver a ver después de tanto tiempo sin verla, en eso estaba cuando la pude ver a lo legos estaba radiante los años no había pasado en vano y ahora con sus 19 años se veía estupenda su pelo mas largo y un poquito desaliñado esa mirada juguetona que siempre le recordaba y esos ojos que podía pasar horas eternas contemplando sin sentir el paso del tiempo

Creo que después de eso quede paralizado mirando su esplendor cuando ella noto mi presencia, no se por que pero en pocos minutos ya estaba corriendo a mi encuentro con una felicidad que se notaba en su cara un instante después ya estaba junto a mi

Ash que sorpresa que te traer a ciudad celeste

Pero no le pude contestar no se por que pero de repente mi voz no tuvo la voluntad de salir estaba como paralizado por una fuerza desconocida

Ash dime por que no me dices nada, que estas enojado conmigo

Dijo mientras una sonrisa picara cubría su rostro, para después saludar a mi pikachu que ya había saldado a su hombro y jugueteaba alegremente con ella en ese instante mi cerebro ordeno una acción que no supe ni por que paso, lentamente moví mis manos así ella asta que sentí su suave piel entre mis dedos ella me miro un poco extrañada ante esa aptitud que había tomado pero tal vez creo que pensó que le daría un simple abrazo fue cuando la jale hacia mi y sin decirle nada le di un pequeño beso casi raso fue casi un roce entre nuestros labios pero cuando me separe pude ver su cara completamente sonrojada

Después de eso me aleje de ella lentamente y sin decir mas metí a pikachu en su pokebola antes que el siquiera se diera cuenta y empecé a correr

Ash espera por favor

Taxi

Minutos después estaba sobre un vehículo dirigiéndome a las afueras de la ciudad llevando en mi mente una imagen que me marcaría el resto de mi vida, ella tirandose a el frió piso llorando ante mi huida

Así pasaron 6 meses desde esa huida tan cobarde asta el momento que me encontré con richie el cual rápidamente se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien conmigo y uno fue difícil que le contara lo sucedido con ella

Ash como pudiste hacer semejante brutalidad

No lo se

Pero que no piensas compadre tienes a la chica mas linda de toda la región de kanto a tus pies y cuando al fin te atreves a darle un beso minutos después huyes de ay como un Pachirisu desconfiado

No se ni por que diablos la bese

Por el amor de dios no es obvio, la amas

Esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría en mi ser, era posible que todos estos años hubiera escondido mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella detrás de algo que me empeñaba en ver como una simple amistad, fue entonces que me sincere conmigo mismo y empecé a llorar sin consuelo era cierto la amaba me había tomado casi 8 años darme cuenta que la amaba por dios no podía ser tan estupido o si

Vamos amigo calma lo bueno es que por fin admitiste lo que siente por ella

Pero que tal si me odia

Ash si ella corrió detrás de ti significa que no te es indiferente

El tenia razón por que cada palabra paresia estar en perfecto orden para darme una explicación a cada uno de los acontecimientos que habían pasado

Ahora solo te quedan dos cosas que hacer

Y cuales son

Primero tienes que terminar con la liga norte amigo

Pero ella podría olvidarme

Eso lo dudo

Por que lo dices

Por que la acabo de ver ase como un mes

Que tu que

Dije con un tono de enojo creciente

Como que la vistes que estabas asiendo en ciudad celeste, explícate inmediatamente

Dije mientras que lo tomaba de su chaleco, mientras que los celos y el enojo me segaban pero el no reacciono sorprendido lentamente fue retirando mis manos de su ropa

Calmate, la encontré de casualidad para mi también fue sorpresa encontrarme pase por ay por que justamente me dirigía a esta región vengo siguiendo la pista de una chica

Así que al fin salio a luz por que tanto viaje he

Dije en un tonito algo burlo cosa que lo hizo sonrojar

Bueno yo

O vamos cuando pensabas contarme eso

Esta bien prometo ponerte al tanto después de que solucionemos tu pequeño problema

Si ya admití que la amo

No es eso, si no como piensas pedirle que se algo mas en tu vida

Después de eso pasamos toda la noche hablando de lo maravilloso que eran las chicas que había logrado conquistar nuestro corazón así pasaron casi los 4 días asta que nos tuvimos que despedir para que cada uno siguiera su camino en el sendero de la vida y el amor

Bueno creo que aquí nos separamos

Eso creo surte con ella

Igual tu

Ve por ella tigre

Jaja lo mismo dijo

Así fue como termine la liga esta vez como campeón y nada ni nadie me impedirían cumplir con mi sueño pero sobre todo para así poder regresar a verla y volver a ver esos ojos esa mirada esa sonrisa ay de aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino por que terminaría mal muy mal

El regreso fue mas rápido decidí regresa en avión así llegue esa misma noche a ciudad celeste era de noche paresia que empezaría a llover pero no me importo y ay me tienen a las 12 de la noche tocando como un desesperado la puerta del gimnasio estaba a punto de ordenar a mi gyarados un ataque con todo contra la puerta en medio de la desesperación , nada impediría verla de nuevo ni si quiera su puerta en esos momentos estaba a punto de tirarla la puerta principal abajo cuando una puerta lateral se abrió y de ella salio, ella en bata un batt y con una linterna en la otra mano

¿Ash que demonios piensas hacer?

Dijo al darse cuenta de que gyarados estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta principal, no se por que pero corrí hacia ella y sin mas la abrase y empecé a darle una lluvia de besos los cuales ella respondía casi de inmediato todo el miedo que tenia en ese instante desapareció de mi cuerpo como pude metí a mis pokemon a sus pokebolas para seguir en lo que me interesaba no se como pero llegamos a el interior del gimnasio todavía con nuestra guerra de carisias asta que un movimiento en falso nos tiro a la piscina, lo cual nos bajo un poco la excitación del momento

Ash eso fue

Casate conmigo

¿Que dijiste?

Que te cases conmigo

Creo que su cara se puso más roja que el fuego mismo y por unos instantes enmudeció

Casate conmigo misty y se la madre de mis hijos

Dijo mientras la volvía a llenar de beses a los que ella paresia responder lentamente

Acepto

Dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras que en su cara caía una mezcla de lágrimas de felicidad y agua de la alberca

En serio

Por su puesto

En eso estábamos cuando las luces se prendieron por completo y 3 figuras aparecían en escena

Que bonitas horas son estas para proponer matrimonio no creen chicas

O cállate dayse a mi me parece mega romántico

A mi me parece que ya era hora no creen

Si eso es cierto

Si creí que moriría antes de ver este momento

Jajajaja

Después de eso claro que salimos de la piscina y nos divos un baño por separado claro esta y dormí en el gimnasio esa noche por su puesto que en una habitación diferente había esperado tanto tiempo creo que podía esperar un poco mas para estar a su lado, al día siguiente me levante muy temprano y salí lentamente de mi habitación para dirigirme a la de ella, cuando estuvo frente a su puerta la abrí con sumo cuidado para poder deslizarme casi como una sombra

Ay estaba ante mí en su cama como una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas lentamente me acerque a ella y sin más le di un suave beso en sus delicados labios luego otro y otro mas paresia que ella estaba todavía profundamente dormida cuando lentamente abrió sus ojos y me dirigió una sonrisa

Hola amor

Hola

Que ases

Solo contemplo la más hermosa creación que dios a hecho

Que cosas dices

De pronto su mirada cambio a un estado un poco enojada y seria

Será mejor que salgas de aquí

No quiero

Ash no te comportes como un niño chiquito sal de aquí no vez que mis hermanas no tardan en levantarse y no quiero que piensen que tu y yo

Misty, misty, misty yo nunca aria algo así sin tu consentimiento amor

Al terminar esa oración creo que pude ver algo de rubor en sus mejillas pero rápidamente me indico la salida y tuve que obedecer, no quería problemas, después de eso salí del gimnasio tenia algunas cosas que hacer para que nuestra vida juntos comenzara con el pie derecho

Después de terminar mis asuntos pendientes me dirigí al gym donde la encontré entrenando con sus pokemon

Hola amor

Hola cielo

Dijo mientras me abrasaba con todas sus fuerzas

¿Y tus hermanas?

No están

A que bien es perfecto

Ash ketchum ni se te ocurra pensar eso ni por un instante entendido

Dijo con un claro tono de indignación

Amor quiero acerté una pregunta muy importante

¿Cual es cielo?

Te fugarías conmigo

La cara de misty se quedo completamente en blanco, ante tal proposición

Ero ash yo

Misty nuestro destino es estar juntos no puedes negarlo

Pero yo

Fuguémonos esta noche tengo todo preparado los boletos, el hotel a donde llegaremos por ropa no te preocupes de eso veremos después

Pero ash

Ante esa suplica de su amada que aprecia cada vez mas contraída ash se arrodillo delicadamente y saco una pequeña caja de su chaleco y sin hacer mucha ceremonia abrió la cajita ay estaba en un anillo de oro una pequeña y delicada medalla cascada

Ash yo

¿Misty waterflower aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Si acepto

Sin decir mas los dos se volvieron a fusionar en un calido beso después de eso todo paso tan rápido por la excitación del momento que cuando misty pudo darse cuenta ya estaban sobre volando el archipiélago naranja

Amor adonde me llevas

Ya veras linda

El avión seguía su destino final asta que aterrizo en la Isla Shamouti

Listo amor llegamos

Un momento querido este lugar me resulta muy familia

Aloha ashboy

Dijo una chica de la misma edad que los dos tortolitos

Melody

Hola misty que milagro

Dijo la chica mencionada dándole un abrazo para después darle un besito de bienvenida ash como le había dado ase tiempo asiendo que misty se pusiera verde de celos

Ash todo esta listo espero que los dos sean muy felices

Misty estaba con una cara de what por que todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no supo ni que pensar

Gracias amiga y dime al fin te alcanzo tu admirador secreto

Si al fin descubrió donde vivía y eso que jugué con el 3 años a las escondidillas

Te dije que richie no se iba a dar por vencido

Si lo se es idéntico a ti

Jaja si lo se bueno nos tenemos que ir por que si no el helicóptero nos deja

Esta bien pero quedan invitados a la cena de nuestro compromiso dentro de 3 días

Si entendido veremos si podemos llegar

Dijo un ash apresurado que paresia que si pudiera volar ya lo viera hecho mientras misty lo seguía tomada de su mano como una pequeña niña que se dejaba llevar del la mano de su papa asta un helicóptero que los llevo a la isla del rayo

Aquí esta bien yo le llamare cuando quiera que nos recoja

Entendido

Dijo el piloto antes de despegar por al fin solos de nuevo en una de las islas naranjas eso le daba un toque místico a el asunto así habían estado ase 9 años igual habían pasado algunos días solos y se habían atrevido a darse un silencioso beso pero todo había quedado truncado después de eso

Vamos misty no ay tiempo

Tiempo para que amor

No puedo explicártelo si no llegaremos

Esta bien

Así regresamos al momento donde mi mente empezó a dibujar sobre nuestro pasado y todavía la sigo viendo como la criatura mas linda del universo

Misty waterflower prometo amarte y respetarte asta el ultimo aliento de mi vida en salud y enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza asta que la muerte me separe de ti

Ash ketchum prometo amarte y respetarte en salud y enfermedad en la riqueza y la pobreza mientras que mi cuerpo siga manteniendo algún rastro de vida asta que mi muerte me separe de ti

En toses yo te tomo como esposa

Y yo a ti como mi esposo

Diciendo eso se intercambiaron anillos y sellaron su compromiso con un tierno beso

Mientras en el horizonte se formaba un maravilloso espectáculo q2ue solo pasaba una vez cada 5000 años una tormenta eléctrica que daba la sensación de que estaba lloviendo oro del cielo combinada con un hermoso arco iris multicolor

Una noche después

Ash se levando había sido una noche de locura y todavía se había prometido que la siguiente seria aun mejor mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de su ahora esposa que dormía todavía abrasado de el

Hola amor

Hola ash

Dormites bien

De maravilla

Que hora es

A son las 2:30 de la tarde

Entonces déjame dormir otro rato es muy temprano

Dijo con un tono algo cansado de pronto el videotelefóno que estaba a su lado sonó

¿Quien podrá ser?

Quizás el servicio a el cuarto preguntando si ya queremos comer algo

Dijo mientras contestaba cosa que no debió a ser

Ash ketchum en que diablos estabas pensando jovencito

Mama, por que me gritas

Como se te ocurre casarte a escondidas y no piensas en que yo quería estar presente en un momento tan importante en la vida de los dos

Pero este yo

Calma por favor señora ketchum

A hola tesoro siento no haberte levantado y por que tan formal linda llámame mama

En cuanto a ti ash tenemos mucho de que hablar

Eso es verdad

Dijeron 3 voces atrás

Misty por que no dejaste una nota ni nada nos tenias preocupadas por suerte melody y richie nos dijeron donde estaban cuando hablaron para invitarnos a su fiesta de compromiso, y por cierto ash tienes mucho que explicar como por ejemplo que son esos rasguños en la puerta principal

Pero en ese instante la llamada se corto

En que estábamos corazón

No se quizás necesito algún estimulo para poder recordar

De eso me en cargo yo

Crees que estén molestas

No creo y si lo están se le pasara

Eso creo con una sesión de compras se les pasara

Dijo misty cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar para instantes después salir volando por la ventana

Ash no tenías que hacer eso

Pero debía hacerlo, nada ni nadie me impedirá volver a nuestro asunto

Ash por dios tenemos toda la vida para tener hijos

Si pero yo quiero 6 o 7

Confórmate con 1 o 2 ¬¬ señor puedo mantenerlos a todos

O esta bien

Sin decir nada más volvieron a fundir sus cuerpos como llevaban asiéndolo 3 noches seguidas demostrándose todo su amor asta el final

Fin

Bueno este fanfics va dedicado a mi parecer a la mejor escritora de todo el ancho mundo sobre el aaml, pokeshipping, satokasu, SAKA en cristiano ash y misty

Para los que como yo no sabían que había tantas descripciones

Que la fuerza los acompañe asta la próxima


End file.
